Naruto, Konoha's Lightning Wind
by VampieressBlood
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Having been trained by Tsukayama Hisui, he is on of the most powerful shinobi of his generation. However, will he stand by Konoha's side as danger looms? Especially when he has nothing but bitter hate for the village


When I told Minato that I owed him after he saved my life nine years ago, I meant it

VampBlood: Hello everyone, this is the revised 1st chapter for Konoha's Lightning Wind. I hope everyone likes it and I've decided not to take anybody out, but the characters might be changed a bit. Or a lot… But, on with the first chapter! R&R please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however I do own the storyline and my Oc's, so I'm good!

"_Past"_

"Present"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

_It was nearing dawn, the dark sky contrasting against the blood red moon as a miasma of crimson fur and nine tails headed towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Its eyes glowing scarlet, the miasma took shape of an enormous fox, its claws raking though the earth, leaving streaks of barren wasteland._

_Mortal voices screamed and screeched as the paws of the Bijuu king crushed everything that stood in its path. One man stood, watching the destruction of his beloved village with cerulean eyes, his face emotionless as his sorrow tore his heart apart with the decision he had to make._

A blonde boy stood to the side of the playground, watching beneath his golden yellow bangs at the scene of contentment before him. Children playing with a carefree air while their loving parents watched with tender eyes. The child clenched his fist tightly, not noticing the thin line of blood dripping down his knuckles.

Why was it that these children got eyes of kindness when all he received were eyes of disgust and scorn? He just didn't understand and reacted the only way he could. His cerulean eyes darkened in anger. He hated them for hating him when he had no idea what he'd done.

_His wild blond hair blowing in wind, the man cradled a single thing in his arms, the only thing left he had to treasure. Blue gazed into blue as the man cried over the fate that was to befall on his beloved son. Just born, and already the burden on a kage on his small fragile body. The man cried out at the injustice of it all. _

_He'd lost two of his squad of three. He'd lost the love of his life. He was about to lose his own life. Was Fate so cruel as to take away his child as well? Just then, for a split second, the man contemplated if he escaped now, if he could take his child and run far, far away, away from the horror that had already struck the village._

The young boy often wondered if what the villagers said were true, that he was a bastard born of the streets and that his parents had abandoned him. That he'd never had the gift of receiving love. "Love is for humans, not a filthy demon like you," sneered them all. He thought of this often and sometimes grew mad enough to spit. Did his family really abandon him to this sick fate?

Did they throw him away like the garbage everyone said he was? It soured the child's stomach at the thought, that he was a disease upon this village, forever to be shunned and alone. This just proved to make the child rage and stir inside his already scarred heart.

_But as he looked at the serene face of his son, a spitting image of himself, the man knew that it just wasn't possible. How could he abandon his people, the people who'd made him their leader, to a fate as this? Staring down with teary eyes at the burning and crushed piles of rubble and flesh, the scent of destruction assaulting his nose, the man knew his choice._

_He would condemn his son to a hard fate for the sake of his village, for the sake of a village that could possibly see the hero he'd be. But deep in his heart, the leader of Konohagakure, his eyes reflecting the fires of chaos, knew._

He'd never chosen to be whatever he was. The boy's conscious screamed with a righteous, yet wrong anger that had consume his thoughts from the moment the first person had chosen to throw that stone at his window. To graffiti his home with spray-painted words that tore at his child heart. To call him names so foul that he wanted to just run far away. He knew that it was wrong to hold such rage, such hate as he did for the villagers, but it was difficult.

For what else could he do? Could he gain their respect by acting through a mask of smiles and laughter that had adorned his face since he'd been little? The child bit his lip as he smiled a bitter smile, only as a fool could he get even the smallest of gleeful glances from the Academy children, who were still infected with the malice their parents had given them.

_He knew that his son would not be the hero he wanted him to be, but the stop did not stop the rash and valiant leader as he leapt into the battlefield, cradling his son and the village's only chance of survival, his flame patterned coat flaring behind him. Drawing up his blue chakra, the man bit his thumb, smearing the crimson blood on the already drenched earth and forced his chakra out through his hand, trying to ignore the heart wrenching sounds of children screaming for their loved ones, watching them as they were crushed in a monster's rage._

_Suddenly, the man found himself on his old Boss Summons's back for the last time. Without even a word exchanged, Gamabunta knew what was to be done. His red streaked eyes narrowed as he hopped towards the rampaging Bijuu King, a simple man perched on his back._

As he turned his eyes from the heart-warming scene, jealousy and envy tearing at his heart, the child felt but one comforting presence behind him, white and red fabric at the edge of his eyes. Breathing deep, the young boy pushed the thoughts of anger and frustration away. That was his problem. Instead of letting his anger rage and roar, he let it stew and simmer until it burst into an all mighty explosion.

But that one comforting presence behind the boy calmed him and he remembered. Remembered that though this village scorned and shunned him, he had that one person to back him up, that ne person who'd always look at him with the eyes of kindness that the others always received.

_As the last of the crimson Bijuu king was sealed inside his infant son, leaving a seal in the shape of a sun on his stomach, the man could feel life slipping away from him. The Shinigami beckoned, wanting his end of the bargain he'd made. Even in the face of death, the man smiled. His son would live. His village would live. His own life was a small price to pay. _

_That last smile still graced his face as the man's soul was ripped out of his mortal body, in his arms his wailing Jinchuuriki of a son. He was the Yondaime Hokage, savior of Konohagakure._

Feeling the gentle hand brush his shoulder away from the sight that pained him so much, the boy walked, the elderly Hokage by his side. Even then, without looking, the boy could feel the gaze of pride and joy as well as sadness that the Hokage gave him. Shaking away anger, storing it in a box for another time, Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure, grinned his goofy grin and walked towards the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I told Minato that I owed him after he saved my life nine years ago, I meant it. But his request wasn't exactly what I expected. I don't really knew what he'd ask, being the fickle moron he was, but I knew, somewhere deep inside myself, that I would regret the day I told him that I'd do anything for him. At the time, he just grinned that stupid grin of his and said nothing. It was a bit later, when I met Kushina, that I thought Minato wouldn't really need my favor.

I mean, he had a good home, good job, was respected though out his village, and he had a lovely wife, who may I add also had him whipped. I, on the other hand, was a wanderer who never really settled anywhere. I was kicked out of my village a long time ago and forget about the love life. When I heard of the Kyuubi attack seven years ago, I was way to far away to pay back my debt to the stupid moron of a Hokage, who just had to go all hero and sacrifice himself.

After that, I didn't really have anything to do with Konoha anymore. There was nothing tying me there. Which was why I was pretty surprised when I got a letter from the old man Hokage asking to see me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's office

It was unusually quiet in the Hokage's office on that bright afternoon, which was really saying something considering a certain blond was in that particular place. Old man Sandaime quietly rustled though his papers, the slightly spicy scent of the smoke from his pipe giving a comforting atmosphere to his small oval office. To the side sat a young boy who was, unusually considering his behavior earlier before at the Academy, silently sitting on a chair, watching his legs swing forward and back. They appeared to be waiting for something. Suddenly, the door was slammed open, causing the young boy to jump and the Hokage's cup of coffee to overturn, ruining his nearly complete paperwork.

While still in mourning for his beloved stack of now coffee stained paper, the elderly Hokage looked up at his expected visitor, who was currently struggling to get his overly protective secretary off his back. "Sir," yelled the secretary, keeping a tight grip on the man's arms, "You need an appointment to meet with the Hokage!"

"Old man," stated the visitor as he pointed his finger toward the serenely smiling Hokage, "If you don't get this guy off me, I swear, I'm gonna chuck him all the way to Iwagakure."

"That's enough Hiruma," chuckled the Sandaime as he waved off his grumbling secretary, who gave a last painted glare toward his visitor, and closed the door. "Molester," muttered the man, resisting the urge to lift his third finger at the annoying secretary.

"Well then, Hisui, it's been a long time," said old Sarutobi as the young boy beside him stared at the man with blatant curiosity.

Tsukayama Hisui was a rather impressionable man with his height of six feet and his lanky, lain back appearance. His snow white hair, now tinted with blue and silvery hung around his face and shoulders rather unevenly, as if he's just chopped his hair with a kunai and never bothered to fix it up later, rather like his attitude. He looked decisively 30ish and wore a simple black turtleneck and black pants, along with a grey vest as well as black fingerless gloves and sandals. To the average eye, he looked nothing special, a wanderer not worth mentioning, but his eyes made nonsense of the nonchalant attitude that he made himself to have. His eyes were like amethyst, sharp and a shade of violent purple, which pierced his casual features like a kunai.

Hisui shrugged, and replied, "Old man, let's get straight to the point. Why the hell am I back here? I told you that I didn't want anything to do with this place anymore seven years ago. I've been busy!"

His face showed slight signs of anger, but Hisui didn't react as violently as one would think he would. "You mean lazing around towns and blowing off your bills," asked Sarutobi chuckling, further irritating the wandering shinobi, as he turned to the boy at the side of his office. It was only then that Hisui caught sight of the kid and studied him.

He looked about seven, though his small figure looked otherwise, with tanned skin and rough hands. His golden blonde hair was a shaggy mess, a rare trait in the shinobi world, as his cerulean blue eyes shown from beneath the heavy curtain. Three thin marks on each cheek only certified to confirm Hisui's theory as he contemplated the boy to his right. Beside him sat the Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure, the vessel that held the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Raising an eyebrow, Hisui silently questioned the Hokage and was ignored with equal silence. Standing up and walking towards the boy, Sarutobi replied, "Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Tsukayama Hisui, former shinobi of Yukigakure. Hisui, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

Hisui's white eyebrows shot up as the blue-eyed child stared at him in calm contemplation. "But," retorted Hisui, "didn't the Uzumaki clan die out eight years ago in Nami no Kuni?"

Naruto's face shifted into one of confusion as he turned his face to the Hokage. Sarutobi sighed, he wanted to explain why Hisui was here before going into that information, but trust the former Yuki ninja to open his mouth. Glaring slightly at the white-haired shinobi, the Hokage took out a rather old sheet of paper and placed in the hands of the blonde child, saying,

"Naruto-kun, this is a rather special letter. It's addressed to you and I found in just two days ago. It's from your father."

At this, the child's eyebrows shot up farther than Hisui's had gone and snatched at the letter, his eyes gazing hungrily at it as he read the letter carefully. Giving Sarutobi an odd look, which caused him to shrug sheepishly, Hisui walked over silently, his pale face over Naruto's shoulder as they both read the old letter.

_**To my son, Naruto:**_

_**It is today that I lost your mother, son. Today is also the day that I will lose my own life and you as well. I only wish there were another option that I could do, but I am sadly at my mind's end. I can only hope that you will forgive me when the time comes and that you will grow up to be a man that both your mother and I would be proud of.**_

_**I'm certain that old man Sarutobi will be able to explain about our clans, ours as in your mother's and mine, to you. I only hope he's found this under the mounds of paper work I left him…**_(Here was a small doodle of a mini smiley face)._** He will also hopefully be able to grant you're the items your mother and I have left you. May you use them well.**_

_**I ask of one thing, seek out my old friend Tsukayama Hisui and ask him to train you, at my request of course. He will seem a bit…strange and uncaring at first, but he is a true friend and a powerful shinobi. When you are with him, I also ask you to go to Kirigakure as well as Kumogakure and to seek out anybody of the Uzumaki or Namikaze name. **_

_**Though I may be mistaken, I have reason to believe that a few survivors of both clans reside in these places. You may be a bit confused, but ask old Sarutobi for more information. My time is running short, but remember this…Naruto, you are my son and whatever you do, I will love and be proud of you. As will your mother. I only hope that it will be a long long time before I see you again.**_

_**Your father,**_

_**Namikaze Minato**_

At the sight of that name, there were two separate emotions from two separate people. On one hand, Naruto smiled a watery bittersweet smile. His father and mother had never abandoned him and had loved him to the end. He was not some garbage that everyone called him. His parents had cherished him, if only for a few moments. On the other hand, Hisui's face held surprise, shock, anger, and bits of betrayal. The white-haired ninja glared at the old man across from him and stated stonily,

"Why didn't you tell me he had a son?"

As the Hokage opened his mouth to respond, Hisui half-yelled,

"Why didn't you tell me him and Kushina had a son? I could have taken him away from this god-forsaken village years ago! He is the son of Minato and Kushina as well as the Jinchuuriki and you didn't fucking TELL ME?"

As Hisui stopped talking and the Hokage remained in stiff silence, the tension between them thick and stiffening, Naruto asked quietly,

"Um, what exactly is a Ji…Jir…Jinchuuriki?"

At this, Hisui gave a glance of disbelief at the old man and stated, "He doesn't even know what he is? You even deprived that from him?" When Sarutobi was about to respond, Hisui cut him off with a snort and turned to the blond, kneeling in front of him so that his own violet eyes could stare into Naruto's own blue ones.

"Naruto was it? A Jinchuuriki is a person who has something sealed in inside them when they are just born. Usually a living thing, as Jinchuuriki translates into human sacrifice. And when you where born…"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha," finished Naruto, his eyebrows still together in confusion, "but it was killed by the Yondaime!" Hisui bit his lip and moved to respond but was cut off as Naruto remarked, "But…that's not true is it?"

Hisui stopped, his sharp eyes studying the face of the boy in front of him. He was a sharp one, know doubt thanks to his mother, but if slightly miffed the former Yuki shinobi that the child was acting too old for his age. What exactly had the old fool done for this kid during his seven years of life in the prejudice village known as Konoha?

"You're right kid, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. There's nothing in this world that can kill a Bijuu. But he did the next best thing, he sealed the youkai inside a newborn child at the price of his life."

Both Hisui and Sarutobi watched as the blonde child pieced together the information in a flash. After all, who else was born on October 10th, the day the Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked Konoha? Sarutobi expected immediate panic. Hisui expected anger and rage. Neither were correct as the blonde child tightened his fist harder and simply said,

"Was this the sacrifice my father made? Did he give me up to be the…Jinchuuriki?"

"No, Naruto," said the Hokage, "Your father did not give you up, however I wouldn't like to give out this information just yet…"

However, he was cut off with a cold glare worthy of an Uchiha from Hisui, his violet eyes as icy as his homeland terrain. "Naruto, your father made a sacrifice that tore him apart, I should know. He didn't give you up to become a Jinchuuriki, he chose you. He was the very person who sealed the Kyuubi inside you. He…wanted you to be treated as a hero," replied Hisui, his eyes gazing steadily at his friend's son in front him.

Naruto's head shot up, his blue eyes darkened from anger as he said, teeth clenched, "Didn't he know what I'd have to go through? Did he really think his perfect village would follow his last request?" He laughed a bitter laugh and stated, "No, he didn't. He bet on this village and lost and I got the punishment. Fool."

Sarutobi sighed, it was as he expected. He'd already gained a rather large hate for the village and with the addition of his father as well as his…condition, things got worse. However, his thoughts were interrupted as a sharp smack grabbed him out of his thoughts. Naruto lay sprawled on the ground, clutching his cheek as Hisui towered over him, his icy violet eyes pinning Naruto like a worm under his sandal.

"Listen up gaki," spat Hisui, "I don't care if you are Minato's son. Your father gave his life for this village and you call him a fool. I don't expect you to love this village, hell even I hate it sometimes, but if you ever call Minato a fool again…regardless of the fact you're his son, I'll kill you."

"My father may have been a hero to everyone else, but to me he was a fool," retorted Naruto, his own face showing the bitter anger that had been brewing inside him for years, "It was his fault that my life's a living hell now. If he hadn't been so stupid and run off like a damn hero, He'd be here with me!"

After this, the shinobi heard slight sniffles as Naruto wept, tears running down his scarred cheeks. Sarutobi stood there awkwardly, knowing that it wasn't his place to comfort the boy. However, he was pretty surprised when Hisui crouched beside the sobbing blonde, drawing the child close. "I…just wish I…wasn't a…Jinchuuriki," sobbed out Naruto, his face deeply burrowed into the crook of Hisui's neck, his fists clenched in both anger and sadness, "I wish…Tou-san was alive…and Kaa-san too. It's…not fair."

"I know," crooned Hisui in a husky voice, rubbing Naruto's back, "But life isn't fair, Naruto, you just have to deal with."

While Naruto cried some more, Hisui's eyes met Sarutobi's, his violet eyes staring into chocolate brown, silently asking permission for something that would certainly change the life of the small blonde boy currently soaking his grey vest. Sighing again, this time with more regret than tiredness, Sarutobi nodded and with that slight movement, Naruto was not seen for seven years in Konohagakure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VampBlood: Well, what do you think? The reason Naruto's so ansty is because he's only started to put on his "idiot" mask and hasn't met Iruka or Ichiraku yet. He's bitter and angry, but that's kinda what makes him different from the original manga, no? He's still childish to a degree, but I hope this is a realistic depiction on Naruto. I'll explain more on his Kekkei Genkai and his heirlooms later! Hope you guys liked it!! R&R PLEASE!!


End file.
